moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazonas Zeta
|creator = Toveena }} Amazonas Zeta is a two-player standard multiplayer map. Features Amazonas Zeta is a large and complex map with many Tech structures for players to take advantage of. The map is diagonally symmetric. Each player begins on top of a ridge in a map corner, either bottom left or top right. Two medium-sized ore patches with ore drills are to either side. A pair of wide ramps lead off the ridge to the N/S and E/W. Counterclockwise to the E/W is an Oil Derrick surrounded by fencing and a Tech Turret. Further to the E/W is a Tech Expansion Post and a large gem patch with drill. The Expansion Post is surrounded by four unoccupied Cavalier Tanks and two garrisonable tents. Some distance to the N/S is a ridge, only accessible from the E/W side, topped with two mixed ore/gem patches with ore drills and another Tech Expansion Post, surrounded by fencing. The centre of the map is comprised of a large oblong hill topped with a pair of Tech Artillery Bunkers and a Tech Academy. The ends of the hill are covered in thick forest. Another pair of ridges to the north and south are accessible only from the inner S/N side, topped with Tech Field Hospitals. Each ridge combined with the area of thick forest forms a pair of chokepoints for approaching the central hill. One of these chokepoints is just N/S of the Oil Derrick/Tech Cannon and also contains a large ore patch. The other chokepoint is opposite W/E to the ridge with the mixed resource patches and is covered by a Tech Irradiator. The map is constantly under the effect of a rainstorm. Tech buildings * Tech Base Expansion Post x4 * Tech Oil Derrick x2 * Tech Turret x2 * Tech Artillery Bunker x2 * Tech Irradiator x2 * Tech Field Hospital x2 * Tech Academy Tech vehicles * Cavalier Tank x8 Strategy Taking a corner Expansion Post is an ideal opening move, as doing so provides a large amount of gems, access to four discount Cavalier Tanks, and is easily defended with the nearby garrisons. Since both players effectively have access to a fast tank rush, building some anti-tank infantry to defend your home base is advisable. Controlling the centre of the map not only gives a player access to the Academy, but also limits the opponent's movement to the edges of the map. The Irradiators and Cannons can help to do the same without active map control, but keep in mind that the east Irradiator is in range of the Artillery Bunker on the same side and thus can be chipped away at without needing to be approached (this is not the case for the west Artillery/Irradiator). It's also worth noting that while the thick forest prevents vehicle movement, infantry can get through just fine. The north and south middle ridges with the Field Hospitals are a bit too far away from the starting areas to be an effective stage for most siege weapons, although some with exceptionally long range can reach the bases. Category:Standard Maps